


Choke

by JunkerFawkes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Because I can't write hard smut apparently, Fluff, Foolrat, It has to be fluffy and sweet, Love at First Sight, M/M, Romance, Smut, Stripper AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunkerFawkes/pseuds/JunkerFawkes
Summary: Mako visits a friends bachelor party and ends up falling for one of the strippers at the club.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's really long because I couldn't be fussed to upload multiple chapters, enjoy! 
> 
> Inspired by the writings of tumblr user Dynaspite!

“Hey Mako, you coming to Rose's bachelor party tonight?”  
“What kind of question is that?” Mako scoffed. “Of course I am.”  
“Good! You know she's planning on taking us out to that posh stripper place two streets down, right?” Badger asked. The short, stout man looked at Mako while plucking his black beard. There were gray hairs appearing at the edges.  
“Yeah, I know. You think I can't handle a few nearly naked people?” Mako frowned, jerking his leather jacket more comfortably over his shoulders. He was in his regular pub, the Bear's Den, with his group of motor enthusiast friends. Rose was getting married to her girlfriend Alex, also known as Fox in their group. They used animal nicknames for themselves, their gang's name being Roadkill. Badger was Mako's best friend, but they were all closely knit. The group went way back, right back to college times, more than 20 years ago. 

“You know what I mean, Hog.” Badger stated. “You think you'll be okay?”  
“Yeah, thanks Badge. It's been almost ten years, after all.” Mako nodded. “I'll be there.”  
“Alright. See ya there. I gotta get changed and wash up.” Badger said, hopping off his bar crutch.

Mako appreciated his concern. Ten years ago, Mako had worked as a bouncer in a fancy strip club and there had been a violent robbery, the club being stormed by people with guns and knives. Mako was the first to fall after trying to stop them from entering, succesfully knocking out five of them, but there were just too many. He'd been shot and stabbed and could only watch as the remaining robbers killed several clients and strippers before they took a relatively small sum of money from the tills and left again. One of the strippers at the time had been someone Mako had come to care for a great deal, so much even that they had started dating. He'd died in the incident.

Mako had only just survived the assault, but had been dealing with the traumatic experience for the following years. He'd been in therapy, dealt with PTSD and frightening nightmares, reliving the experience when he slept. But he'd steadily made progress and with the help of his friends, Mako overcame many of his troubles, though they were never really gone. He had learned to live with it now, was better at managing his emotions. Perhaps it was time to face that last obstacle, too. He hadn't set foot in a stripclub since the incident, so what better opportunity than a bachelor party organized by one of his closest friends? 

Mako got up and took the last swill of his beer, the pub emptying out since they would meet in front of the strip club in an hour. Mako still had to get changed into something more suitable for a high end club like that. He walked back to his little apartment on the ground floor of a large complex, strolling along through the hall and waving at the old lady that was always seated by her window, with her paper and her cat in her lap. He only knew her surname, but he liked her. She was a quiet neighbour and didn't bother him unless she couldn't get a can open. 

After showering, shaving and changing into the only suit he owned, he was ready to leave, going back out with a good amount of cash on him. It wasn't every night he treated himself, so he was going to take this opportunity. He met the rest of the gang at the entrance, everyone dressed festively, talking and laughing a bit before they were permitted entry. 

Rose had hired the baroque suite for them, a large round room decorated in accordance with the theme. There was champagne, caviar and gold laced cocktails served with expensive chocolates. It was all a bit posh for Mako, but Rose was paying so he took as he pleased, their group enjoying themselves on the wide, comfortable couches as the waiters attended them. Most of the waiters were omnics, but most of the strippers, entertainers and escorts here were human, apart from the few exceptions. Mako couldn't imagine what people would want with omnics, but that was their business. He wasn't one to judge. 

“Hey Rose, when's the main course being served?” Badger asked, rather loudly. He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, the group groaning collectively.  
“Well, someone's impatient! It will start when they're ready!” Rose laughed, Alex laughing with her. The two women were obviously enjoying themselves, bright blushes on their cheeks and several empty glasses of champagne beside them. 

Like it was planned, bass heavy music started a slow seductive rhythm, the lights in the room dimming and the light on the stage swelling. Several performers entered the stage, and the circus theme was obvious from the get go. There were womenin crazy get ups, a lion tamer and a person in a lion suit, flashy outfits galore, some very athletic poledancers showing off in skin tight glittersuits, a ringmaster with pants that looked like they'd come off pretty easily, and a jester. Mako cocked his head at the jester boy, who stood apart from the rest. He was skilled at what he was doing, sure, but he didn't seem to be planning on stripping. 

Mako had his eye on the skinny jester the whole evening, though the shadows of the stage sometimes swallowed him up. He was painted white and blue, the blue centered around his fiery amber eyes, that crossed Mako's a few times. There was a flirty wink and a little giggle whenever that happened, Mako feeling a little flutter in his chest that he tried very hard to dismiss. The jester was graceful in his movements, just slow enough, long limbs perfectly under control. Mako was entranced, too occupied to even notice how Badger had two women in his lap and was roaring with drunken laughter. 

The show ended, the curtains closed and Mako felt a kind of heat in his chest, a heat he had not felt in a long time. His cheeks were red hot and he retreated to the toilet to freshen himself up a little. Some cold water in his face would help. 

Even the bathrooms were posh, white and black lined with gold, a running water fountain down the stainless steel wall, the pristinely white sinks blinking in the bright light. Mako sighed as he washed his hands and face, staying in the cool bathroom for a moment. What the hell was he doing? That cheeky little Jester had winked and smiled at him and he was already going crazy. Maybe it was the atmosphere, everyone around him was letting go and was flirting without reservations, perhaps it influenced him more than he thought it would. He just had to keep his cool. It was just a bit of innocent flirting, that was the jester's job, entice clients so they'd spend more money. Yes, that was it. That was all it was, Mako just had to keep that in mind. 

He returned to the baroque suite, where music had started and the couches had been moved to the edges of the room so the people could dance. The bar was opened and Mako ordered an ice water to cool off a little bit more. He watched how Badger and the rest of the group was living it up with the strippers, the mood high and smiles on everyone's faces. 

“You're lookin' a bit lonely, stranger.” 

Mako got goosebumps at the sound of the voice, snapping to look at the man next to him. A cheeky blue lipped smirk was thrown at him without mercy and Mako managed to smile back, if only just. 

“Ah, I'm fine, thank you.” Mako said, mumbling.  
“I know you're fine. That only takes eyes.” the jester grinned, eyes half lidded as he gave Mako a rather seductive look, the amber of his eyes popping from behind the painted skin.  
“Excuse me?” Mako swallowed a draught of icewater, shivering slightly.  
“I'm saying such a handsome man should have some company at his friend's bachelor party.” the jester smiled, a little more timid, probably catching on to the fact Mako was a little uncomfortable.  
“I saw you looking at me the whole show, so I came looking for ya. I thought you might want a bit of extended time with me. I apologize if I misread the signs.” he was being more than courteous and bowed out graciously, Mako feeling his heart beating in his throat.  
“Wait.” he said, the jester looking up halfway through the bow.  
“What's your name?” Mako asked.  
“They call me The Fool around here.” the jester said, with a little coy smile.  
“No, not that name. Your real name.” Mako said, with more courage than he'd expected from himself. 

“My real name? You know, I'm a professional. We don't give out our real names just like that. But for you, big guy, I'll make an exception.” the jester stepped closer, a hand dancing in the air before he touched Mako's shoulder, fingers walking over it playfully.  
“You can call me Jamie, stranger.” Jamie smiled again, and Mako thought he saw a little blush beneath the white paint on his face. “And what's your name?”  
“Hog.” Mako said, using his nickname for now.  
“Not your real name, I presume.” Jamie frowned incriminatingly.  
“Nope.” Mako confirmed.  
“That's very ungentlemanly of you.” Jamie said, lecturing with a little wiggle of his index finger.  
“What are you going to do about it?” Mako worked up a semi confident smirk, Jamie giggling.  
“You're a darling, but don't go pretending you're smooth.” he said, returning to his flirty behaviour. He leaned closer, hand not leaving Mako's shoulder. A leg was placed between Mako's, Jamie practically pressing himself against Mako, looking up into his eyes with barely disguised lust.  
“Because I reckon I've got you wrapped around my little finger.” he grinned teasingly, wiggling said finger cheekily. Mako swallowed heavily, having to admit that he was outmatched. 

“I do this for a living, sweetheart.” Jamie giggled. “But you're cute, so I'll forgive you. Now, do you want to make use of my..'other' services?” he smiled with subtlety, hand running down over Mako's chest. Mako was paralyzed for a moment, heart beating fast while his eyes couldn't tear themselves away from Jamie's. He smelled the odor of paint, perfume and a hint of sweat, the scent lighting a spark in his gut. He wanted to say yes. But he didn't have to. He was already nodding. 

“I was hoping you would.” Jamie smirked, coming in closer, hand lingering slowly down. “Shall we sneak out and meet in my private room? It's down the hallway with red carpet, the one right at the end, with the little jester crown drawn on the nameboard.” Jamie winked.  
“Alright.” Mako nodded.  
“I'll meet you there in fifteen minutes.” Jamie said, going in for a small kiss to Mako's neck. The soft touch made Mako shiver and he resisted the urge to grab Jamie's waist and pull him in closer, kiss those lipstick covered lips and drag his fingers all over that lanky body. 

Jamie turned and left with a last little suggestive wave, popping out of the room through the curtains that covered the show's entrance. Mako swallowed and downed the rest of his ice water in one big draught. He was here to enjoy himself, but he was still caught off guard by this. Jamie was lovely, handsome and alluring. Almost too much so. Mako was a bit at war with himself, on the one hand he wanted this, Jamie was sexy, exactly his type. But he hadn't done this in years. Would he have the guts to go through with this? Could he pass up this golden ticket? 

It was twenty minutes later and Jamie looked up in surprise when Mako opened the door to his room. 

“Hoggy! I thought you weren't going to show up!”

Mako closed the door behind him, glancing around the room. It was decorated classically baroque, over the top but somehow it suited Jamie. The gold painted four-posted bed was decked with deep red sheets and looked inviting, the curtains in a similar colour, ready to be drawn and conceal them from view.

“Lock the door please.” Jamie smiled, climbing onto the bed. Mako did as he asked, turning back to see Jamie busy removing his jester collar, the bells on it tingling softly. Mako swallowed, looking over Jamie's figure now that he was kneeled on the bed, hand stroking through gray sprayed hair. His back arched with the movement, his upper body stretching out and the frilled crop top not doing much to conceal his form. He had to be athletic to perform the stunts he had shown earlier tonight, so it shouldn't have come as a surprise, but Mako was still caught off guard.  
“You're gorgeous.” Mako let it slip before he even could get a hold of his thoughts. Jamie giggled softly, getting rid of any other costume details that would be too annoying to move in the heat of things.

“How do ya want me, Hoggy?” Jamie asked, casting a glance over his shoulder with a flirty smile.  
“Mako.”  
“What?”  
“My name is Mako.” Mako clarified.  
“Oh, right. So are you just gonna stand there and watch, Mako?” Jamie grinned teasingly, cocking his hips while his hands traced them tentatively. “Is that what you like?”  
“No. I just-” Mako stammered, Jamie giving him a sympathetic smile.  
“You never thought you'd do something like this? Fuck a stripper? How could you have fallen this low?”  
“No. I just think you're too good to be true.” Mako said, finally taking a step in Jamie's direction.  
“You know, for the money you pay, you don't have to court me. Flattery is nice, but that's all it is.” Jamie smiled. “I'm here to make your night a good one. Tell me what to do and I will do it. No strings attached.” he held his hands in the air and wiggled his fingers. “Thank you, though. It was a sweet thing to say.” Jamie smiled again when Mako sat down on the edge of the bed, kicking off his shoes. 

“You know-” Jamie mumbled, breaking off before getting to say what he had on his mind.  
“What is it?” Mako asked, taking off his suit's jacket.  
“You're sweet. You trying to get on my good side?” Jamie joked.  
“It can't hurt.” Mako replied, a hand wandering carefully to Jamie's well shaped back.  
“I suppose that's true. But you never answered my question. How do you want me?” Jamie leaned in to the touch, pressing up against Mako and running his hand over the buttons of his shirt.  
“Slowly. It's been a while.” Mako admitted, a little shame on his cheeks. Jamie thumbed said cheeks, giving Mako an inquisitive look. He pressed the smallest kiss to Mako's lips, leaving a purple print. Mako replied to it, leaning in and kissing back, Jamie taking that as permission to move on. He kissed back with more vigour, Mako's fingers cupping his jaw and smudging the white paint on Jamie's cheeks as he thumbed them. Jamie leaned back with a smile, fingers trailing over Mako's stubble.

“Really? I find that hard to imagine. Such a handsome, strong man would garner a lot of interested people, I'm sure.” he said, and he sounded earnest. Mako couldn't let the flattery get to him. Not again. He inched back a little, being reminded of perhaps the saddest thing that had ever happened to him.  
“Hey, are you okay?” Jamie asked, leaning back with a frown when he saw Mako withdraw at the thought he just had.  
“No, this was a mistake.” Mako mumbled, getting up and wiping the lipstick from his lips. “I'm sorry. I'm not ready. I thought I was, but-”  
“Don't worry about it.” Jamie said, looking slightly concerned. “You don't have to leave.”  
“It's best if I do.” Mako said, rushed. He felt confined in here right now.  
“Please, don't leave.” Jamie sounded just a bit more desparate than he did scared, making Mako snap out of his rush.  
“Why?”  
“I-uh- My boss, he-” Jamie bit his lip. “It's not your problem, I know that, but.. My boss threatened to cut my pay if I didn't get more customers in. I'm barely getting by as it is. Please stay? We don't have to have sex if you don't want to. I can do several massage techniques, make you a cuppa and we could have a few expensive treats on the house?”

Mako hesitated. Jamie was asking him to stay so he wouldn't get in trouble with his boss. Mako knew from previous experience that people like Jamie were often exploited, and he felt himself calm down when he looked at Jamie's face. He was earnest, beneath all the paint. He seemed sweet and funny, and Mako realized he had a soft spot for him.  
“Alright.” Mako nodded. “I'll stay.”  
“You will?! Thank you!” Jamie was clearly not expecting Mako's cooperation, but his grateful smile was more than worth it.  
“But if I don't get those free treats I'm out of here.” Mako grinned, pointing at the door with his thumb. Jamie laughed, a sincere, slightly relieved chuckle and Mako thought it was one of the most wonderful things he had heard in a long time.  
“I'll make sure you get them, big guy. Don't worry.” Jamie smirked, sliding off the bed. “Do you mind if I change first, though? These clothes itch like hell.”  
“Go right ahead.” Mako nodded, sitting back down on the bed, since it was the only place to sit besides a small chair in front of a boudoir filled with make-up that had to be Jamie's. He spotted the shade of lipstick Jamie was wearing, curiously looking over the whole collection that was on the surface.

“Ugh, this makeup smudges everything.” Jamie mumbled, changing out of his jester outfit. “I'm going to quickly pop into the shower because I'm too lazy to take it off myself. Make yourself at home, I won't be long.” Jamie smiled from behind the room's dressing screen, Mako nodding. It was quite strange how quickly Jamie switched from flirtatious stripper to gracious host. Mako felt a bit more comfortable knowing there were no expectations, sighing as he investigated the room. It looked like Jamie spent most of his time here. There was a fridge concealed underneath a posh desk, a wardrobe, and the boudoir looked well used. The shower, that was ensuite was running and the pipelines were going a bit whacky, making all sorts of noises as the water ran through. 

This was the last thing Mako had expected. He didn't think it'd all come back to him this lively. It was such a long time ago, but it was just like it was back then. The moment he saw Jamie he had been lost, entranced and being dragged further down the rabbit hole with every passing second he looked at him. But this whole setting, it still unnerved him a bit. 

“There we go, squeaky clean.” Jamie said as he pattered back into the room in a bathrobe. He looked very different without all the makeup, but he was still very pretty, perhaps even more so. The gray hairspray was washed out, revealing plucky blonde hair, the make up had given way to slightly dry, but otherwise healthy skin, littered with freckles, even down his neck and shoulders. A sharp nose and jaw, thick eyebrows and those lovely burning eyes smiling along with a toothy grin. Mako was so entranced looking at him he hardly noticed he was staring.  
“Hey big guy, need some spectacles?” Jamie smirked, noticing how Mako stared.  
“Oh, sorry.”  
“Don't be. You hired me for the night, you might as well.” Jamie shrugged. “You can do anything you like with me, if you change your mind or anything-”  
“I won't.” Mako said. “You're incredibly lovely, but I-”  
“It's okay, you don't have to explain.” Jamie smiled, taking a bottle of expensive looking wine out of his fridge. “Wine?”  
“Yes, thank you.” Mako nodded. Jamie got him a glass and toasted with him, settling down on the bed while he took a sip.  
“I'm glad you decided to stay.” Jamie said, swirling his wine in the glass. “My boss is the worst. He always complains we don't make enough money. We live in tiny apartments and barely get by, he drives a big expensive car and lives in a mansion off of the money we make.” 

“Ah, capitalism.” Mako smirked.  
“You said it.” Jamie smiled. “Well, I'm glad I've got some company tonight.”  
“You are?”  
“Yeah. You wouldn't say but it gets lonely in this job. You're all competition so no one's really friendly. It's really quite tough.”  
“I know. I used to work at a place like this.”  
“You were a stripper too?!” Jamie said, eyes large.  
“No. I was a bouncer.” Mako explained.  
“Oh! Well, that explains a lot.” Jamie frowned.  
“It does?”  
“Why I felt like I could trust you.” Jamie smiled. “I don't usually do that. It can be very dangerous in this line of work.”  
“I know. I hope you've never been exposed to some of the things I saw 'clients' do to the workers.” Mako mumbled. Jamie was far too young for this, he caught himself thinking. Too young to be stuck here with no other options.  
“Oh, it's not been too bad so far. Some groping sure, but it could be worse.” Jamie shrugged. 

They spent the whole night talking, Mako oddly finding comfort in the company of the younger man, who was very pleasant to be around. He was good at keeping a conversation going, and at the end of the evening, they were lounging casually on the bed, having made themselves comfortable in the many pillows that were on it. Mako was on his side, head leaning on his hand, glass of wine in the other while he listened to Jamie talk. There were some subtle touches, mostly from Jamie's side, though Mako didn't mind it all too much. He permitted himself a touch or two as well. 

“I'm sorry I'm talking so much. You're just so easy to talk to.” Jamie smiled. “I hope you don't mind.”  
“I don't. You have a lovely voice.” Mako said. “And your stories are interesting.”  
“Thank you.” Jamie blushed, turning his head away slightly. “Oh, shit.” he gasped, when he looked at the clock. “It's past closing time.”  
“Is that bad?”  
“It means my boss is coming to collect the money. We have a strict policy to not let clients stay the night. You have to hide before he gets here!” Jamie rushed up from the bed, Mako watching as he opened the shower door. He followed Jamie's frantic gestures, hiding out in the shower and Jamie locking him in the small room. He listened carefully, hearing Jamie clear out their stuff in a rush. The voice of his boss was already audible in the hallway. 

Jamie opened the door, his boss just arriving.  
“Ah, jamison! I saw you pop out with one of the guests earlier. Did everything go accordingly?”  
“Yeah, everything went fine. Here, he paid full price.”  
“No tips?”  
“Ah, no.” Jamie said.  
“Huh. Was he satisfied? What did he want you to do?” his boss asked.  
“Pretty vanilla stuff. Nothing too wild.” Jamie said. “I think he was sated.”  
“Well you should have done better. We need those tips.” his boss lectured.  
“Yeah, yeah.” Jamie muttered.  
“If there's no tip next time you're getting less time on the floor. I need my workers to make money, got it?”  
“Yeah.” Jamie's voice hardened noticeably, the door slamming behind the boss' back as he left. Mako carefully came out again, seeing how Jamie had sat down on the bed with his face in his hands. 

“Damn, what am I going to do?” he sighed. “It's not my fault this place doesn't get as many visitors as it used to.”  
“Is it that bad?” Mako asked.  
“Yeah. The business is on it's arse. I can barely pay rent and food.” Jamie mumbled. Mako put his hand on Jamie's back in an effort to comfort him, Jamie turning his head to look at him.  
“You should leave.” he said. “If he finds you here I'm done.”  
“Jamie-” Mako hesitated.  
“You can use the emergency exit. There's no alarm on it because he's too cheap.” Jamie said, gesturing at the door. “It's just down the right from here.”  
“Is there nothing I can do for you?” Mako asked.  
“I wouldn't bother, big guy.” Jamie said with a mellow smile. “I'm stuck here. Until he sees fit to fire me or I end up too hurt or ugly to continue this job.”  
“You deserve better.” Mako said.  
Jamie sighed. “You're sweet. Too sweet. I can't-” Jamie shook his head. “I can't like you, do you understand?”  
“But you do.”  
“It's hard not to.” Jamie scoffed. “You're unlike anyone I've ever met.”  
“Do you really want me to leave?”  
“No. I want you to stay. I want to be close to you. I'd give anything for you to stay and wake up next to you. You wouldn't even have to pay me.” Jamie sighed. 

“Do you get time off?” Mako asked. He was surprised by Jamie's honesty, but he didn't doubt that he was telling the truth for a second.  
“Yeah. Tomorrow is my day off.” Jamie nodded. “Why?”  
“Let me take you on a date.” Mako said. “Meet me in front of the Bear's Den diner at five in the afternoon. Okay?”  
“What?” Jamie looked up. “Are you serious, big guy?”  
“Yes. I hope I'll see you tomorrow. But if you choose not to come I won't hold it against you.” Mako smiled before he opened the door.  
“Wait!” Jamie jumped up and ran at him, holding the door just in time and barging through to grab Mako for a tight hug. His arms couldn't reach around Mako's back completely, but he tried and snuggled into him fondly, face pressed into Mako's jacket. His hold was quite desperate, conveying that he really didn't want Mako to leave. 

“I'll be there. Count on it.” Jamie mumbled into Mako's clothing before he let go. He looked up at Mako with a smile that would have made anyone weak in the knees, and Mako couldn't help but lean down, taking Jamie's chin between two fingers gently and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Jamie replied carefully, most likely because of how Mako had reacted last time he kissed him, but he needn't have been concerned. 

“I'm looking forward to it.” Mako said quietly before letting go. They exchanged numbers quickly, Jamie handing Mako his business card before Mako stepped away. There was a last grasp of Jamie's hand, a final weak hearted attempt to stop him, to convince him to stay, but Jamie still smiled when he waved at Mako, watching how he left through the emergency exit.  
“See you tomorrow.” he whispered the words but they were clear enough to Mako, who shut the door behind him with a smile. 

-

That night he dreamed of Jamie. 

Tight stockings on pale skin, a golden lined pair of briefs, too tight, snugging his flesh. He was on the bed, back turned to Mako, hands wrapped around himself, wandering lower slowly, fingers sliding over the sexy underwear. Mako watched, quiet and fascinated. He gasped when Jamie cast a glance over his shoulder, his face paint smudged with tears. Horrid scars appeared on his back, some bleeding, others old. His fingers clasped tighter to his flesh, Jamie cackling madly. 

“Hoggy, take me away from here, please.” Jamie begged. Mako wanted to inch back, seeing how the room around them warped out of shape. The vision of Jamie distorted, Mako finding himself back into that familiar setting a few moments later. He was on the ground already, the shade of the man who shot him running past him. His head dropped to the left and he saw Jamie's corpse next to him, eyes empty and blood seeping out of his mouth, chest ripped open by several bullets.

Mako woke up, breathing heavily and eyes watery. He sat up and held a hand on his chest, clasping tightly. He focused on breathing slowly, calming himself. Those goddamned nightmares were happening more frequently lately. This was the first time they featured Jamie, but otherwise it was exactly the same dream that had recurred to him so often. He sighed deeply and got up to go take a drink of water, finding Jamie's business card in the bathroom. He thumbed it thoughtfully, taking a glass of water and going back to bed. It was 6 am, so a few more hours of sleep would be welcome. But Mako got his phone out first, the light of his screen blinding him in the darkness of his room. He went ahead and brought up the message screen, hesitating for a moment. Maybe Jamie wouldn't like being messaged this early. Maybe his phone was turned off during the night and he wouldn't see it straight away. But that was okay. 

Mako typed the words carefully, mouthing them as he did.  
“Can't sleep anymore. I can't wait to see you today.” Mako looked at the words. Were they too much, too soon? Was he overdoing this? Was he falling too hard? Yes, probably. To all of those questions. Maybe he shouldn't do this. This was overdoing it, definitely. Jamie wouldn't appreciate it. Mako should just delete the message. He was just going to do that when he fat-fingered the send button, giving himself a small heart attack. Fuck. Reverse, abort, stop! He frantically tried to find a button that would stop his creepy text, but it was too late. It had already sent and by the looks of it, Jamie had already received it too. Mako had a small personal crisis as he stared at the two check marks turning green. Jamie had read it. He'd fucked up. So bad. Quick, type an apology. 

He was just trying to find the right words when Jamie sent something back. Mako had expected a scolding, a negative comment maybe, at worst a cancellation of their date. But not this. There was a picture of Jamie's sleepy face, shoulders just above the blankets, but he still looked comfy and warm. He was smiling softly while he bit his lip, looking straight at Mako. God, he looked lovely. Mako regretted not staying yesterday, he would have loved to wake up to this. A text followed the picture shortly afterwards.  
“Now that you've seen me, maybe you can sleep a bit more? I've been thinking about you, too..”  
Mako blushed at reading that last bit, chuckling softly. How cute, what a sweet fool.  
“I think this will just keep me up longer.” he sent back. “You look beautiful.”  
“You're an idiot. Go back to sleep.” Mako laughed at Jamie's snappy text, sending back an 'okay' with a little heart added. Jamie replied with a 'sleep tight' and a kissy face, Mako smiling before turning off his phone again. He was in too deep. Jamie was far too adorable to be real. He laid back down and smiled to himself, drifting off peacefully with Jamie's sweet smile firmly in mind. 

As the time of their date approached, Mako got more and more nervous, even though he knew things would be alright. Jamie knew him, they liked eachother, they talked easily, everything would work out. But he still wanted to make sure he looked his best, make it look like he cared. Because he did, he wanted this to be a great date for both of them. He wondered if this was normal for Jamie, being taken out by clients. The way he talked about it, it didn't seem like it was permitted for him to know clients on a more personal level, which made this all the more flattering, because apparently Jamie was willing to risk this for him. Mako did up his hair, putting it in a long flowing ponytail. He usually wore it down because he was too lazy, but he liked the way it looked when it was up. It made him look smoother. He couldn't wear the same suit again, so he settled for a neat blazer with a white blouse and a black pair of jeans. It was about as neat as was acceptable when you took your date to a diner, right? 

He sighed, deciding not to worry too much. He checked his phone and noticed it was nearly 5 pm. Time to get going. The diner wasn't far from his house, but he didn't want to show up late. He quickly got the last things he needed in order, donned his coat and left, walking down the boulevard at which he lived. The diner was a five minute walk from his house and he could see Jamie's tall figure leaning against a lamppost from the distance. 

He waved, seeing Jamie perk up and wave back. He looked nervous, maybe even more nervous than Mako. Mako quickened his pace and caught up with him, the two greeting eachother with a kiss to the cheek. It seemed appropiate, after last night.  
“You have the immaculate ability to make me feel like you won't show up and then suddenly appear out of nowhere.” Jamie smiled. “But it's good to see you again. I was starting to wonder wether or not I was at the right place.”  
“Oh you're in the right place alright. This is my usual haunt. I live five minutes down the street from here. My friends run this place.” Mako explained.  
“Oh, the ones that had their bachelor party yesterday?” Jamie asked.  
“That's right. Go on ahead, they serve the best dinners, I promise.” Mako held open the door for Jamie, who smiled before taking the gesture and stepping inside. 

The diner was quiet, but Mako supposed that was because it was a sunday afternoon. He took Jamie's coat and watched how Jamie made his way over to one of the seats with seaside views. He looked up when Rose came from the kitchen, alerted by the bell that rang whenever the door opened and closed.  
“Oh, good afternoon, Mako! And you brought a guest!” she smiled at Jamie. “Welcome! Can I get you both a drink?”  
“Just a coke for me, please.” Jamie smiled.  
“And you know what I prefer, Rose.” Mako said, hanging his own coat on the stand near the door as well. He sat down with Jamie, who folded his hands over and over. He was anxious, Mako could tell.  
“I hope my text this morning didn't wake you.” Mako said, still a little ashamed of himself.  
“It did, but it wasn't the worst thing to wake up to.” Jamie said. “In fact, I thought it was very sweet.” he mumbled that, a pink tone appearing on his cheeks. There was a small silence between them, Mako not knowing what to say. Who gave him permission to be this cute?

“I like the location you picked. It's lovely. We could go for a seaside walk when we're done eating?” Jamie suggested, changing the subject.  
“Yes, that sounds like a good idea.” Mako nodded. “Do you go out often?”  
“No, I have to work 6 days a week to tie the ends together.” Jamie sighed. “So I really appreciate this break. Thank you.” he smiled brightly, looking up when Rose put down their drinks for them.  
“Mako, can I talk to you for a moment? It's nothing serious, I'll return him to you soon!” Rose winked at Jamie, who nodded with a smirk. Mako followed Rose into the kitchen, having a hunch as to what this was about. 

“Go on.” Mako crossed his arms when Rose turned to him.  
“That's the Jester boy that was stripping for us yesterday.” Rose stated without a doubt. “I saw you nip out after him. Didn't see you again the whole evening.”  
“Yeah, but-”  
“I don't care what you two did in that room, but I'm just worried that this, what you're doing now, is taking it too far. The boy is an escort. Sex is his job. He's just trying to get you to come back and milk you for your money.” Rose warned him. “I know he's your type. Even I think he's pretty cute. But you can't trust him.”  
“I do trust him. You don't know what happened last night.”  
“Do I want to?” Rose frowned.  
“It had nothing to do with sex.” Mako said. “We spend a nice, private evening together. We spoke about a lot of things, he's more than just an escort.”  
“So you're not paying him for this date?”  
“No.” Mako stated. “He's here because he wants to be. He doesn't have an easy life, and I don't think he meets a lot of people that understand that. I do.”  
“Mako all I'm trying to say is be careful. I don't want you to get hurt. The envirnoment he's in isn't healthy. Least of all for you. Please, promise me you'll be careful?”  
“I will, Rose. But Jamie can be trusted, I assure you.” Mako nodded.  
“Alright. If you say so, I'll give him a chance. He seems nice enough, anyway. Lovely eyes.” Rose smiled. “You always did have good taste.”  
“Here.” Mako took out his phone and showed Rose the picture that Jamie had sent this morning.  
“Well now.” Rose raised her eyebrows. “Seems he's got a bit of a crush on you.”  
“I don't know about that, but-” Mako sighed. “It feels good. He's cute, and for now this is fine. We'll see where it goes.”  
“Okay. I'll trust your judgement.” Rose nodded. “Now go get back to him. He's too handsome to sit there by himself and have no one admire him.”

Mako got back to Jamie and they filed their order with Rose, talking over their dinner. Again their conversations came so naturally it was slightly baffling to Mako, but they laughed, joked and talked the whole time. Jamie always found something to talk about, asked questions, and it made Mako feel like he could do the same. He learned a lot about Jamie, about who he was, where he came from, Mako sharing those things in turn. 

By the time they were done eating, the sun was setting and while Mako paid their bill, Jamie went ahead outside, hopping onto the small stone wall and taking a deep breath of the sea air. The beach was almost deserted apart from a few people, the wind blowing rather hard, though that didn't seem to bother Jamie. Mako got up behind him and watched, the wind blowing through his hair. 

“You know..” Jamie sighed, turning to him and looking down from his elevated position. “You must think I'm doing this to keep you coming back, so you can bring in more money. But I promise you that's not why I'm here.”  
“So why are you here?” Mako asked, smiling gently.  
“Because I like you. You're a true gentleman. They're hard to find, these days.” Jamie smiled at Mako, Mako offering him a hand to help him hop down. Jamie took it, but he didn't let go once he got down. He kept holding Mako's hand as they walked down to the shoreline, walking close to him. He had a mellow smile on his face and a light blush as well, though that might have been the wind. They stopped near the water, Mako turning to Jamie.  
“I like you a lot as well. But there's something you should know about me if you want to take this further.” Mako sighed. Jamie cocked his head with slight concern.  
“Is this where you tell me you're already married?” he asked, worried.  
“You say that as if it's happened to you before.” Mako frowned.  
“I've been someone's dirty secret before, yes. I don't want that again.” Jamie said, stepping back defensively.  
“That's not what you are to me. Let me explain.” Mako said. Jamie looked at him and nodded, though he seemed apprehensive. Not strange considering he'd been used as a side-dish before. 

Mako told him everything about his job as a bouncer, and what had happened on the night of the robbery, though it was hard to talk about it still. Jamie listened intently, his hands still resting in Mako's. When Mako finished his story, there was relief on Jamie's face.  
“So, that's it. I'm damaged goods, so to speak. I wanted you to know what you were getting into before taking the next step.” Mako sighed.  
“I appreciate you telling me.” Jamie smiled. “I was so worried you'd tell me we couldn't date because of what I do, or that you like me very much 'but'-” he chuckled, relieved. “I'm happy. I like you very much, Mako. You're unlike any man I've ever met.”  
“So you want to start dating?” Mako asked, to make sure.  
“Yes!” Jamie nodded enthusiastically. “I really really do!”  
“Good. Me too.” Mako smirked, Jamie's hands clasping at the collar of his coat and pulling him down. There was a short, soft glance between them before they kissed, Mako putting his hands around Jamie's waist and pulling him in. Jamie thin fingers were soft on his cheeks, stroking gently before they broke away, though their foreheads lingered together.  
“You're so handsome.” Jamie grinned, blushing.  
“Flatterer. You sure you're not just trying to entice me?”  
“I reckon I don't have to try so hard for that.” Jamie laughed, earning himself a ruffle through his hair. He was right, but Mako wasn't about to let that show.  
“It's getting cold. Come, I'll show you where I live.” he offered Jamie his arm, feeling how Jamie hooked his hand into his elbow as if it were made to fit there. Jamie's other hand squeezed Mako's arm shortly, Jamie's nose scrunching as he smiled at him. 

Mako showed Jamie to his apartment, taking him on a grand tour of exactly two rooms and then they crashed on the couch with a cup of tea. Mako put the television on as background noise, low volume so they could still talk. Not that they did much talking. There was mostly silence, cuddling, a few kisses. It was all very soft and comfortable, and Mako loved having Jamie curl up against him with a satisfied smile. There was a feeling of safety, of warmth and comfort. Mako's fingers found Jamie's skin, face and hands, gently thumbing Jamie's much smaller fingers. 

“You're so big.” Jamie muttered softly, fussing over Mako's hands gently. He was comparing the size of Mako's fingers to his own. He had a calm look in his eyes, the bright amber colour of them shimmering when he looked Mako in the eye.  
“And you are very pretty.” Mako mumbled, marvelling over Jamie's face. He couldn't resist pressing a kiss on Jamie's forehead. “I'm very lucky.”  
“Flatterer.” Jamie smiled. “For real though, you're not bothered by my profession?”  
“No. Not really.” Mako mumbled. “Well, maybe a little.” it was probably best if he was honest.  
“I understand. All you need to know is that it's my job, not my life. I work to live. And my life is now shared with you. I would never betray that.”  
“I believe you.” Mako nodded. “It's not that I'm worried about. I know entertainers like you often get harassed, or even assaulted and raped. I don't want that to happen to you. Or anyone really, just you in particular.”  
“I suppose that's why you became a bouncer. But it's okay. I can take care of myself.” Jamie smiled. “It doesn't happen much in the more expensive clubs. We have people protecting us. Hidden emergency buttons and all that.”  
“So long as you're safe.” Mako nodded.  
“You should visit me sometime. I'm not busy most of the time, apart from the night show.” Jamie suggested.  
“Won't your boss suspect our relationship?”  
“He's pretty dense.” Jamie shrugged. “But I like the room I have there. And we can snack for free.”  
Jamie grinned. “We should use that to our advantage.”  
“I know one snack I'd like.” Mako grinned, going in for a deeper kiss, slipping in a little tongue as well. Jamie turned soft in his arms, moaning softly while he replied with care. His hands were shaky when they touched Mako's neck, fondling the white hair and pulling it out of the ponytail.  
“You're shaking.” Mako said quietly. “Everything okay?”  
“Yes. I know it's silly because I do this regularly but it feels different with you.” Jamie muttered, a little shame on his cheeks. “Better, more intense.”  
Mako chuckled softly, going in for more and Jamie eagerly going along with it. 

Before Mako knew it, there were hands grasping at his shirt, legs being rubbed in all the right places, fingers wandering where they shouldn't. Jamie giggled when Mako tugged at his pants.  
“Hey, don't mess up the merchandise.” he smirked, though he did not seem to actually want Mako to stop, something that was confirmed when he helped Mako loosen the belt.  
“You okay, too?” Jamie asked. “You didn't want this yesterday.”  
“I- I don't know.” Mako admitted, though he was comfortable enough right now. “Maybe the setting was a bit overwhelming last time. It definitely wasn't a lack of desire for you.” he smiled, thumbing Jamie's cheek. 

“But now that we're dating-” Jamie said, a little apprehensive. “-I don't know. Isn't this too soon?”  
Mako shrugged. “It depends on what you want. We can take it as slow or as fast as you like.”  
“I want you to touch me.” Jamie said, determined. “Please, touch me.”  
Mako chuckled at Jamie's neediness, doing as he asked, hands wandering over Jamie's body and it seemed to be working quite well. Jamie was thoroughly enjoying the attention, pleased smile on his face, snugging close to Mako. He could swear it was some kind of purring Jamie was doing.  
“You're loving this, aren't you?” Mako smiled.  
“Yeah.” Jamie sighed. “I never get much attention from clients...they are usually only concerned with their own pleasure.”  
“Well that just won't do.” Mako grinned, planting kisses along Jamie's neck. Jamie giggled a little, head thrashing.  
“Your stubble tickles.” he managed to whimper. Mako smirked and flicked out his tongue, Jamie shuddering when Mako licked over the sensitive parts of his neck.  
“Good?” Mako muttered between kisses.  
“Very.” Jamie nodded, and Mako noticed Jamie had started shaking more heavily.  
“It's okay, you're safe.” Mako whispered, Jamie clamoring his arms behind his neck and his hands dug into the skin of Mako's shoulders.  
“I know.” Jamie muttered. “I'm just not used to it feeling this good.”

There was a low chuckle from Mako's throat, fingers gently pushing down on Jamie's abdomen, starting a slow, sensual rhythm down, Jamie shuddering and whimpering at the subtle pressure.  
“S-seems you could teach me a thing or two.” Jamie smiled before moaning, not softly this time but quite audibly. He was slowly getting more comfortable, responding to the attention given to him eagerly. His legs were trying to straddle Mako's belly, but they were in a bit of an odd position, so he couldn't quite pull it off. A soft nudge alerted Mako to Jamie's problem, Mako grunting quietly as he lifted a surprised Jamie up, off the couch and carrying him to the bedroom. Jamie let loose a high pitched giggle and a kiss landed on Mako's cheek before Mako laid Jamie down on the surface of his bed. Mako undid his own belt with slightly weak hands, his pants dropping to the floor before he crawled onto the bed and leaned over Jamie, who was quick to grab him by the shoulders and pull him down once more. 

They resumed their previous activities, Jamie turning to butter beneath Mako and becoming more and more intense, letting Mako know how good he was feeling, how amazing he was, tender kisses raining down, followed immediately by a slip of the tongue and a writhe of Jamie's lanky body.  
“P-please, Hoggy. Enough foreplay.” Jamie mumbled, lip starting to turn agitated from all the biting he was doing on it. Mako smirked and his hips bore down more weight on Jamie's, the buck of Jamie's hips being a very clear reply. Jamie was ready for him. Mako leaned back and took off the last piece of clothing that Jamie was still wearing, the briefs being tossed over his shoulder carelessly. Jamie smirked, shirking back a bit and displaying himself in front of Mako, eyes luring Mako in with their merciless gaze. Mako freed his own erection before going in for a kiss, chuckling when he felt Jamie's hands wander down immediately to size him up. Jamie's experience was obvious from the way he handled Mako's dick, stroking it at just the right speed and with just enough pressure. 

“God, you're huge.” Jamie mumbled, Mako smothering him with kisses. “Please, go slow.”  
“Don't worry. I haven't done this in a while so speed isn't my first concern.” Mako muttered, rolling over and checking his nightstand for condoms and lube. He still had some, because there were a few toys under his bed that he still used. That he had been single for a couple of years didn't mean he didn't occasionally want to have some fun, after all.  
“Whatcha got under there?” Jamie asked, when he saw Mako reach down. He curiously leaned over, gasping softly when he saw what Mako got out of the box.  
“Oh, you want to use toys?” Jamie frowned. “You think I won't be enough to make you feel good?”  
“No, it's not that, I was just-” 

“Darling, give me that.” Jamie said, holding out his hand and Mako giving him the toy, only to watch how Jamie tossed it over his shoulder. There was a hand that took Mako's shoulder and guided him to lay down on the bed, Jamie sitting over him, straddling his hips to Mako's belly.  
“I'm going to make you feel so good you'll never want anyone else.” Jamie smirked, taking the lube and the condom from Mako. A few practiced movements and Jamie had the condom wrapped around Mako's cock, his hand coating it with extra lube. He angled himself and held Mako's cock straight as he teased himself with it's tip, biting his lip while glancing down at Mako. He looked gorgeous, Mako unable to do anything but stare at him.  
“Wow.” Mako couldn't stop the muttered compliment, Jamie grinning knowingly.  
“Sit back and enjoy the ride, love.” Jamie whispered, lowering himself onto Mako with a little hiss. 

Mako had a bit of trouble keeping up, but his hands found Jamie's hips and held them, squeezing down while Jamie rode him. Slowly at first, both of them getting used to eachother, before Jamie started going faster, hips rolling and Jamie pushing his erection into the bulk of Mako's belly. He was good at this. Really good. Mako could only try to match Jamie's rhythm and vigour, fingers leaving red prints on Jamie's skin.  
“Do that thing again, please.” Jamie had started to pant a little, his hands guiding Mako's thumbs to his abdomen. Mako understood what Jamie meant, his thumbs putting pressure down on the sensitive skin.  
“Harder.” Jamie demanded, a short twitch of his legs when Mako followed his command immediately. “You feel that?”  
Mako focused on the rhythm and felt a bulge against his fingers.  
“That's you, right there.” Jamie chuckled, continuing the rolling of his hips. “F-fuck, Hog. You're too hot.” he was shaking on top of Mako, Mako making sure his fingers were doing their job. It was exhilliarating to feel himself inside of Jamie, and Jamie felt incredible, the way he squeezed down on Mako's throbbing dick made him lose his mind. He wanted more, faster. A thrust upwards was met with a loud groan on Jamie's side, head thrashing for a bit before he glanced down.  
“You wanna take over, big guy?” Jamie grinned. “Be my guest.”

That was all the permission Mako needed and he flipped Jamie over, following him and crushing him into a deep, passionate kiss, that was broken when he slid back into Jamie, forcing him to gasp for air. 

“F-feeling real good, Mako. I'm not far off.” Jamie mumbled as Mako started pumping into him. He was still riding up against Mako's belly, the squelching of pre against Mako's bare skin audible. Mako wasn't too far off himself, so he skipped the slow part, his hand covering Jamie's torso and abdomen, still feeling himself wriggling around in there. He shuddered, feeling Jamie shake beneath him. He rolled his hips against Jamie's a few times in quick succession, the young blonde underneath crying out with pleasure, hands grabbing the sheets and messing them up with their tense grip. 

“M-mako, please- harder!” Jamie begged, and he didn't need to tell him twice. Mako hammered down into Jamie, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh loud and obscene. Maybe he was being too violent, but there was no protest from Jamie, quite the opposite in fact.  
“Huh, M-mako! Faster, please!” Jamie's hands clawed into Mako's shoulders, face pressed to Mako's, cheek hot on his, the excessive panting driving Mako crazy, not to mention the shameless moaning. Jamie was hot and wild and Mako loved it. The frantic movement of his hips, the friction of Jamie's dripping cock against his belly, the feeling of himself inside of Jamie, it made him go dizzy, overwhelmed him to the point where everything blurred, and all that was left was Jamie, and the pleasure that was building between them. 

“Ah,huh, fuck, I'm-” Jamie swallowed hard, letting out a sharp, hard breath straight after. “I'm gonna- I'm gonna cum, Mako! I'm gonna cum!” Jamie's voice broke, his body froze, his hands clawed over Mako's back, and he tremored with the force of his orgasm, throwing his head back and shouting Mako's name at the top of his lungs, his voice dripping with lust and pleasure. Mako hadn't been far off, but feeling Jamie cum underneath him, so hard and intensely, was enough to drive him over the edge, lumbering down into him one more time and pulling a delighted squeal from Jamie's throat. Mako breathed heavily, legs shaking as he thrusted again, Jamie writhing against him. Jamie's legs were trembling as they squeezed down on Mako's waist, gradually relaxing as Mako rode out his orgasm. Mako caressed Jamie's shaky, sweaty body, feeling how they both calmed down, breathing in sync and their foreheads leaned together.  
“Fuck.” Jamie panted. He was a bit phased, looking at Mako with an exhausted, but utterly satisfied smile. Mako smirked, leaning in for a sloppy kiss, Jamie's hands stroking his shoulders and hair with love. 

“That was amazing.” Jamie sighed, Mako taking his legs and spreading them enough for him to pull out. Jamie shuddered lightly when Mako left him, but he was spent and satisfied, legs flopping down as soon Mako let go of them.  
“Yeah.” Mako agreed, still catching his breath. “Come here.” Jamie rolled over lazily into Mako's arms, lips finding eachother and lush kisses being shared until the afterglow wore off a little.  
“I love you.” Jamie sighed, when they had finally regained themselves a bit. “This is going to sound like I'm lying but I genuinely think that was the best sex I've ever had.”  
“Yeah that does sound like you're lying.” Mako nodded without hesitation, earning himself a slap on the arm, followed by a warm, genuine laughter they shared together.  
“I love you too.” Mako smiled, kissing Jamie's nose. “I'm pretty sure a first time isn't supposed to be this good.”  
“Yeah. Sorry for being so loud, but-” Jamie blushed a bit.  
“Well the neighbours are just going to have to get used to that. At least you made sure they all know my name.”  
“Shut up.” Jamie grinned with embarrassment. “It was too good for me to stay quiet.”  
“Good. God, you're lovely.” Mako said, fussing over Jamie. “You wanna stay the night?”  
“Yeah. I'm too tired to get up and walk back home. And your bed is comfy.” Jamie smiled, nestling into the sheets. 

“I'll get a cup of tea before I go to sleep. Want one too?”  
“Yes please.” Jamie nodded. “All that talking and moaning has gotten me throat dry.” he grinned cheekily. Mako ruffled through Jamie's hair and laughed softly as he left the bed, going to the kitchen to boil some water for tea. He didn't bother putting on clothes. He was still hot and sweaty from what they'd just done, and he needed to cool down. He looked out the window to the nightly scenery outside his apartment, the boulevard deserted at this time. He heard jamie shift in the sheets, bare feet walking over the carpet and coming up behind Mako, two small hands coming to rest on Mako's hips. A soft kiss was pressed to his shoulder, Jamie's cheek leaning against his back.  
“You alright?” Mako mumbled, one of his hands coming to cover Jamie's.  
“Yes. Just wondering if I can use your bathroom. I need to clean up.” Jamie smiled. “Made a bit of a mess of myself.”

“Sure. Go right ahead.” Mako nodded. “We're together now, so what's mine is yours.”  
“Just making sure.” Jamie smirked, another kiss being pecked on Mako's back before the warmth of Jamie's naked body left the vicinity of Mako's. Mako listened to the soft noises coming from the bathroom, closing his eyes for a moment and relaxing, enjoying the calm aftermath. It felt good, this. Comfortable, homely. 

He made two cups of tea and waited for Jamie in the bed, opening the curtains so they could look out over the nightly skies. It was the best part of this apartment, why let it go to waste? Jamie quickly rejoined him, nestling happily against Mako's side and taking a sip of tea.  
“I love your place. It's got such pretty views.” Jamie mumbled. “We could count all the stars from here.”  
“When the moon reflects on the water and there's no wind, just a clear night, that's when it's the most beautiful.” Mako said.  
“That's so cheesy.” Jamie smirked, lovingly nuzzling his face to Mako's neck.  
“It's still not prettier than you.” Mako added, chuckling when Jamie prodded his stomach playfully.  
“Stop it.” Jamie blushed, a wide grin on his face.  
Mako laughed softly at Jamie's flustered face, fondly stroking through his hair.  
“You know, this is straight out of a romantic movie.” Jamie said. “Man meets stripper and falls in love, they go on a romantic date and have mind blowing sex, the kind of sex you only have with your true love, and then they cuddle and count the stars in eachother's arms.” he sighed dreamily, Mako chuckled adoringly, kissing Jamie's temple.  
“It is pretty romantic, isn't it?” he admitted. “It feels good though.”  
“Yeah, it does.” Jamie agreed. “I wish I didn't have to leave for work in the morning. I want to wake up with you, spend another day like this.”  
“Call in sick.” Mako suggested.  
“You have no idea how tempted I am to do that. They'll manage without me for a day or two.” Jamie smirked. He shirked up more comfortably to Mako, finishing his tea and putting it aside before settling in to go to sleep.  
“It's adorable the way you believe in true love, considering your profession.” Mako smiled.  
“Shut up..” Jamie mumbled, shy smile on his face. He was dozing off, safe and sound in Mako's arms, warm and soft. 

“You know, if you visit me after the night show, we could do some roleplay.” Jamie mumbled after a short moment of silence. “I could be all innocent. 'oh no mister, I have a boyfriend!' and then just be all 'well alright, but don't tell my Hoggy about this..'.”  
“Interesting fantasy.” Mako chuckled.  
“I have a lot of other fantasies, Hoggy. Care to hear them?” Jamie smirked.  
“Alright, if you want to share. Don't be mad if I fall asleep while you talk, though. I'm pretty spent.”  
“I won't be.” Jamie smiled, tucking some hair behind Mako's ear. “But my biggest fantasy is a stable relationship, food on the table..” Jamie moaned with excaggaration. “Financial stability, maybe my own place..” he gasped, eyes half lidded and eyes rolling back slightly.  
Mako couldn't keep a straight face, laughing a loud, real laugh, Jamie laughing with him.  
“You little jester.” Mako smiled, both of them cuddling up tightly.  
“Goodnight, Hoggy.” Jamie smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Mako's lips and closing his eyes to settle in for the night.  
“Goodnight, Jamie.” Mako sighed, doing the same, listening to the rhythm of Jamie's breathing while he slowly nodded off, warmth radiating from his chest and tingling in the ends of his fingers, that were closed around Jamie's waist gently. 

The rising sun over the sea woke Mako up, though he noticed he was the last to wake up. Jamie was moving quietly on the other side, getting dressed. Mako rolled onto his other side, watching how Jamie pulled his shirt over his head.  
“Morning.” Mako mumbled.  
“Oh, good morning.” Jamie looked up, smiling at him immediately. “I'm off to work. It's probably best if I don't call in sick. But, maybe I can come back after work?”  
“I'd love that.” Mako nodded. “Have a good day at work.”  
“Thank you, love.” Jamie smiled, bowing down and kissing Mako on the lips with a tenderness Mako hadn't felt in a long time. The back of Jamie's hand stroked over his cheek and they shared an intimate gaze, Jamie's amber eyes shimmering with emotions.  
“God, I hate leaving you.” Jamie mumbled. “Stop being so sweet and handsome, will you?”  
“Sorry, not planning on it.” Mako grinned.  
“You devil.” Jamie laughed, planting a last kiss on Mako's lips. “I'll see you tonight! Have a good day, Hoggy!”

Mako was left behind in the warm, sun filled room, watching particles of dust fluttering down. He was completely lost, beyond all redemption. Jamie had his heart and he'd gladly handed it over on a silver platter. He'd forgotten how nice it felt to be in love. 

Mako went about his business as usual, doing some shopping, filling up his motorbike, stopping by the Bear's den on the way home for a drink and a chat with Rose and Alex. The usual, a black coffee and a waffle.  
“So you took that boy home last night, huh?” Rose said. “I saw you two on the beach, like young foals.”  
“Don't be ridiculous.” Mako rolled his eyes. “But yes, he did go home with me.”  
“Is he nice?” Alex asked.  
“He's very sweet.” Mako nodded. “I'm in too deep with this one.”  
“Oh dear, Mako-” Rose sighed. “Please, please be careful who you give your heart to. I don't want to see you get hurt.”  
“You don't trust him simply because he's an escort. But there's more to him than that. He was lonely, so was I. We both needed someone to rely on. I believe he's genuine.” Mako argued. “Time will tell. But I have a good feeling about all this. I've not felt this good since the incident. It's time to move on.”  
“I'm happy for you Mako. I suppose you're right. Time will tell.” 

And time did tell. Four months passed and Mako and Jamie only grew closer, Jamie practically living with Mako, coming home to him after work and spending their sundays going on dates, something which Mako always looked forward to. Jamie felt the safety and love he was looking for with Mako, and Mako in turn found a dependable soulmate, someone who made him laugh and recall the way he was before the incident. The road to complete healing was still long, but Mako felt like he was making massive progress every day. 

Right now he was in the diner again, waiting for Jamie to come in after work, since he'd finish early today. He was running late, though. Mako checked his phone, but there was no messages. He just put his phone down when it buzzed. A call from Jamie. Mako picked up and wanted to greet him with a little snark about his being late, but he stalled when he heard a painful breath.  
“Jamie?” Mako stood up, alarmed.  
“M-mako, I'm sorry. T-there's-” Jamie was crying, Mako could tell by the way he struggled to talk.  
“What's wrong? Where are you?”  
“I'm still in my room at work. I'm too scared to leave. Please, come pick me up.”  
“What? Why? What's happened?” Mako was already hurrying to his bike, excusing himself to rose with a gesture.  
“I'll tell you later, please hurry, Mako. He's so angry, I'm-” there was a loud noise in the background and Mako heard Jamie gasp before hanging up, Mako doing the same and jumping on his bike, putting his foot down and racing to the club as fast as he could. His heart raced, what if something like the robbery had happened? 

He didn't bother locking his motorbike up properly when he got to club, hurrying inside and bowling over the security. He didn't know if they chased him or not, after all they'd seen him before. This wasn't the first time he'd picked Jamie up from work. He rushed back to the private rooms, seeing how one of the paintings had been torn down, a curtain ripped, a table on it's side and the vase smashed. Further down the hall, the destruction continued, right up to Jamie's room. The lock was forced, Mako swinging the door open when he heard scared whimpering.  
“Jamie?!” Mako looked around frantically, finally finding Jamie in the little shower, hidden away, knees pulled up and bunched up, shaking and sobbing. Mako touched his shoulder and Jamie flinched, a loud whimper leaving his throat. 

“Jamie, it's me. It's okay. I'm here.” Mako said softly, crouching to be on Jamie's eye level. Jamie looked up, arms dropping and revealing a beaten face, lip thick and bleeding, black eye and a bleeding nose. 

“Oh Mako, thank god!” Jamie gasped, throwing himself into Mako's arms.  
“What happened, Jamie?” Mako asked, gently hushing him. “Who did this?”  
“T-there was a man, he's a client of one of my colleagues. He came out of her room yelling and shouting abuse at her so I stepped in and defended her. He just went berserk. He destroyed so many things and then when he ran out of things to hit he moved on to me.” Jamie hid his face in his hands, still trembling in fear.  
“Shhh, it's okay now. You're safe. I'm taking you home.” Mako whispered, holding Jamie close. “You're okay. I'll protect you.” he kept assuring Jamie as he helped him to his feet.  
“Thank you so much, Mako.” Jamie said, walking out the door with him. “I was so scared.”  
“You were very brave. Come on, let's get out of here.” Mako said, leading Jamie along. 

Mako drove them home, taking care of Jamie's wounds as best he could, though none were bad enough for him to go to hospital. Jamie was still very shaken, but Mako noticed how much calmer Jamie was when he was near. For that reason he stuck close, even when he was done caring for the injuries. He did his best to distract Jamie a little, but eventually it became clear that nothing would really help. So Mako resorted to his last idea, a pile of pillows and blankets, and a lot of cuddling. That seemed to work. Jamie gradually relaxed, the warmth making him doze lightly. Just when Mako thought Jamie was really asleep, they were riled by the sound of Jamie's phone ringing. Jamie reached for it, hand starting to shake when he saw who it was.  
“It's my boss.” he mumbled, hesitant to answer.  
“Let me answer it.” Mako said, holding out his hand. Jamie put his phone in Mako's waiting palm, smiling gratefully. 

“Jamison? It's Genji. Elly told me what happened while I was away.”  
“This isn't Jamie, I'm his boyfriend. I'm answering the phone for him, he's very shaken after what happened.”  
“Oh, excuse me. Will you give Jamie a message from me then?”  
“Of course.” Mako agreed.  
“Tell him to take a few days off. Elly said the man was threatening to kill her when Jamison stepped in. I regret that I wasn't there to temper things. Is he okay?”  
“I think he'll be okay, yeah.” Mako glanced at Jamie, who smiled feintly. “Thank you for your concern.”  
“Alright, give my regards to Jamison, will you? He can take as long as he needs to recover.”  
“I'll tell him. Thank you.” Mako said, hanging up.  
“Well?” Jamie asked.  
“He was very grateful for what you did, said you could take a few days off to recover. Sends his best wishes.” Mako said, handing Jamie his phone.  
“That doesn't sound like- Oh, that must have been Genji.”  
“Yeah.”  
“That's the boss's brother. They run the place together.” Jamie sighed. “Genji's a nice guy. He's the reason I haven't been fired yet.”  
“Just take it easy. Take the time off for yourself. You work hard, and you deserve a break.” Mako kissed Jamie's forehead. “I'll take care of you while you're here. You're safe.”  
“Oh, Mako.” Jamie smiled. “I'll be okay, you know? I'm made of tough stuff.”  
“I know. You're very brave.” Mako smiled feintly. “Stop chewing your lip, you'll open the wound again.”

“Sorry.” Jamie mumbled, hiding away in Mako's arms. “But Mako, there's something I need to talk to you about. Something I've been meaning to ask for a long time.”  
“That sounds very serious.” Mako said, a little worried. “Is everything okay?”  
“Yeah it's fine, don't be worried. I'm not leaving you or anything. Actually, I wanted to talk about the way I'm always with you anyway, so I wanted to ask if-”  
“Jamie, you shouldn't overdo things, alright? You're emotional, shaken. You need to rest. This can wait.” Mako smiled, guessing what Jamie wanted to say. Jamie gave him an annoyed frown.  
“I'm perfectly capable of assorting my thoughts, still.” he argued. “I want to say this, Mako.”  
“Alright.” Mako sighed, rolling his eyes.  
“Or maybe not, if you'd rather I didn't.” Jamie accusingly crossed his arms.  
“I'm just saying you might not be completely stable. Give it a day, take your time.” Mako hushed.  
“I know what I feel, alright?” Jamie wriggled out of Mako's grip, pushing him away. “But apparently you don't want to hear it.” he looked hurt, and Mako wished he knew what he'd done wrong.  
“Jamie, I didn't mean it like that.” he tried to apologize, but Jamie was already too upset.  
“Sure, you didn't. That's why you cut me off and talk to me like I'm just a child to be protected from everything, including myself! Stop doting on me like that! You don't always know what's best for me!” Jamie huffed and went for the coat rack, taking his coat.  
“I'm going for a walk.”  
“Jamie, you don't have to-”  
“I need to clear my head.” Jamie swallowed hard, the beginning of tears in his eyes. “Before I say something I'll regret. Isn't that what you wanted?”  
“Jamie, please.”  
“Dunno when I'll be back.” Jamie mumbled, turning away and leaving the room. 

Mako sighed deeply, watching the door slam behind Jamie. Great. That had the exact opposite effect of what he tried to achieve. He wanted Jamie to feel safe with him, to have a place where he wouldn't have to feel closed in. 

Not much he could do about it now though, except wait until Jamie came back. He tried to watch some television and had a cup of coffee to calm down, but it didn't make him feel better. Arguing with Jamie wasn't something he wanted, especially not after what happened. He eventually decided to just go to bed. Jamie had the key, he'd come back if he wanted to. He was dozing off, not really sleeping because he was worried about Jamie. Would he have gone back to his place? Or maybe he was out on the streets, somewhere in the cold. Mako couldn't stand that thought. Not in the state Jamie was in. 

He breathed a sigh of relief when the door opened, Jamie's footsteps coming in and the door closing. He heard a sigh, some shuffling, Jamie eventually coming into the bedroom and dropping his clothes on the floor before getting into bed quietly. He was cold from the outside air, shivering slightly. A cold hand softly touched Mako's side, making him flinch.  
“You awake?” Jamie whispered.  
“Yeah.” Mako replied quietly.  
“I'm sorry.” Jamie sighed deeply, nuzzling his face to Mako's shoulder. Mako sighed softly, feeling how Jamie came closer carefully. “You must be angry at me.” Jamie muttered.  
“I'm not.” Mako mumbled. He turned on his other side to be able to look at Jamie. “I'm glad you came back.”  
Jamie smiled feintly, but his lip was trembling. Mako still saw tears in Jamie's eyes, ones he tried to hold back.

“Hey, what's wrong?” Mako whispered, gently stroking Jamie's cheek.  
“I was horrible to you. I'm so sorry, Mako.” Jamie broke into sobbing, Mako locking him in his arms tightly. “I don't deserve you.” Jamie was very distraught and Mako couldn't help but think it was endearing.  
“Shhh, it's okay.” he hushed. “Everything's alright. There's nothing to forgive. I should have given you more space.”  
“I love you.” Jamie managed to work out the words between sobs.  
“I love you too.” Mako assured him, kissing his forehead firmly. Jamie smiled and took a deep breath when he heard that, sighing in relief. He calmed down slowly, Mako wiping his tears.  
“I love you very very much.” Mako smiled, watching a bright smile creep onto Jamie's face.  
“You do?”  
“Yes. Like this much.” Mako took a break from holding Jamie to spread his arms as wide as he could. Jamie giggled, nuzzling his face in Mako's neck.  
“I love you very much too. Like, twice that.” he claimed, boasting. Mako laughed, grabbing Jamie for some rough-housing, pressing kisses all over his face. Jamie giggled the whole time, trying to resist the play-fighting, but eventually having to give up, Mako easing off and catching Jamie's gaze, which was shimmering sweetly. 

“C'mere.” Mako smirked before kissing Jamie, deeply and with a certain intensity. Jamie smiled through the kiss, Mako breaking off to roll on his side. Jamie was eager to cuddle up to him, the two sharing an intimate moment in silence before sighing.  
“Let's get some sleep. You look exhausted.” Mako said, stroking through Jamie's hair.  
“Yeah, I am.” Jamie nodded. Mako pulled the blankets over them, and then made sure Jamie was firmly in his arms before allowing himself to relax and drift off, Jamie nestling against him with a pleased smile.  
“Goodnight, love.”  
“Goodnight, sweet fool.”

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this the end for now, though more is planned I simply lack the time to write it right now. Will update as soon as i find time, though!


End file.
